I Knew You
by DiscoUnicorn
Summary: Halibel and Ulquiorra. I love this pairing. ONE SHOT.


I don't own Bleach. I don't own the characters. I do own this story. Sadly, I still don't own Ukitake. : (

I knew you. Skin as pale as death with eyes as dark as a closed box. You liked to wear black hakamas and a white tunic that was torn on the right shoulder. Your raven hair, which matched the darkness of your eyes, fell to your waist. You had hands that were soft. It amazed me that your skin could feel like cotton when you'd been working with the servants in the fields all day. You would shove the last box of potatoes into the sturdy storage house and slam the doors shut with a look that let everyone know the work for the day was done. Your white hands would brush your dark hakamas as you made your way back to the house. Mansion. They call them mansions now. You would look at us, our dark faces passive as you forced an awkward smile. Once, you stared at me for five seconds.

I knew you. You pressed me against the back of the storage house and forced yourself inside of me. Your warm hand muffled my screams as I lost any innocence that I had had before then. My body screamed through the pores. The sweat told of my pleasure; the blood told of my pain. I collapsed against you like a worn doll that had been played with too often. Your dark eyes stared into my blue. You kissed each of my eyelids. My hair was cut the next day, because you insisted shorter hair would look better for females doing work. It would also help us sweat less. I saw you standing in your window one morning with a yellow rope in your hand. I knew from the way you smiled; it was my hair.

I knew you. Your eyes filled with unprecedented fear that caused the beating of my heart to pause and the blood to rush to my head. Pain like I had never known coursed through my body. It was as if Death himself had volunteered to steal the life from inside me. You stood in the doorway with your long hair in disarray and your pale face impassive. But your eyes. Your eyes could speak volumes. I saw the fear in them as I lay on the floor screaming in pain. I saw the hurt in them when the child was born dead.

I knew you. The day my father and brother were taken away, you killed the men when they came for me. Seven of them dressed in red kimonos with black feathers in their hair. We were to be given away as gifts to your betrothed. Your father said we were the best you all had to offer. I stared at you. You. Like a virgin's pale skin tainted with the blood of her innocence as you stood in front of me with wide eyes. You had killed them. My father and brother had run away. I was there. I was there. I wrapped my arms around your neck and held my breath to slow the beating of my heart, but it thudded until I felt my brain explode. When I awoke, you knelt beside me smiling. You wrapped me in your arms and said "The sun has risen." I cried.

I knew you. I stood to the side of the crowd with my hands bound in front of me by dirty rope. I was dressed in a dull gray kimono with my shoulder length hair no longer yellow, but a disgusting gray color. I wanted to throw up. The people were filthy and disgusting. They were angry. Why were they angry? I reached for you as the man at the top of the steps pulled you forward. I screamed at your father. "Please!" Something hard hit my face. Blood ran from my lip to the dry dirt. Your father stared at me as if I were the most disgusting thing he had seen. Your brothers. Your brothers smiled. I closed my eyes when I saw the axe drop. I choked on my breath when I heard the sound. My heart stopped. It stopped. I never made it up the steps.

I knew you. When Aizen created you, the others asked who you were. Where were you from? Why were you so pale? You told them you did not know. They asked if you were a prince. You had the hands and look of a royal. The first five times you were asked this in my presence, you cast me a glance before saying no. As if I would challenge what you said. You avoided me after that. You spoke to me only when addressed during meetings. You were Aizen-sama's pet. I was…Halibel. When we got ready to leave for the final battle, I searched for you. I searched for you like I had all those days and nights after I had died. I suppose that is why I became a hollow. I would also suppose that the hole in the middle of my chest is representative of what happened to me. Us. I searched for you. I could not find you. I could not find you. So, when the white haired boy moved to protect that girl from Sun Sun's weapon, I did not strike him. I died. I will be reborn.

Then, I will know you.

*** Yes!! I will be turning this into a chapter story. I think. I don't know how long it will be. Time hasn't been on my side in a while.


End file.
